The Desperate Housewives go on an adventure
by SparkleDolphin
Summary: Drama! Suspense! Housewives! Surprises! MORE Housewives!


Chapter one: setting off

Susan Mayer was on her way to the sargents office, she was about to be sent on a mission, as a top rank officer this happend to him alot. As she opened the door to the room she saw that the sargent was not alone next to him were two women one she had never seen before but the other Susan Mayer had known since nursery her name was Lynette Scavo.

"Attention! today you will be setting off on a task never completed yet! next to me Susan Mayer are two women who will acompony you Lynette Scavo and Bree Van de Kamp, Lynette Scavo from the Navy will take you to your destination and Bree Van de Kamp will be your adviser and she will be in charge of wepons but you will be the leader".

"But sir," she splutterd "where are we going?"

"you are going to an island where five hundred and fifty women went and only 4 survived there names were Mary Alice Young, Katherine Mayfair, Karen McCluskey and Gabrielle Solis, now your mission is to retrieve all four plus attain a prototype wepon called a laser and bring it back here. And the name of the island is called B.O.D.!"

Later that day in the mess hall Susan Mayer was talking with Bree Van de Kamp but she was feeling confused.

"dont worry we're taking the easyest route possible witch means compleatly avoiding the forist."

"whats wrong with the forist?"

"its compleatly run over by snakes, poisonus ones."

"but how did all those people die?"

"I can answer that," said Lynette Scavo bustling in, "it was once an army camp the whole island but a nuke was planted in the middle by the Chinese, but instead of exploding it sent these radioactive waves everywhere, and where there was once fields and buildings there are now forists, snakes and monsters".

Chapter two: the whirlpool

It was a monday morning and Susan Mayer plus the other two hundred (and a bit) women were in the middle of the atlantic ocean with B.O.D as a speck in the distance and all was calm until they heard the shrill cry of the lookout "WHIRLPOOL!" all around Susan Mayer people were shouting and running around so she quickly jogged up the stairs and there at the helm was Lynette Scavo.

"What's happening?" I screamed

"We have to change direction or we'll be sucked down the hole and gone forever, but that also means going through snake forist one of the worst parts of the map!"

"Go on then!" I screamed as we inched ever closer to the abyss, but luckerly we turned to the left just inches away and left it far behind. after a few minutes we heard a big thud and the whole ship shudd, we had landed, and the only way left to go was through snake forist!

Chapter three: Snake forist

The plan was that we would be divided into 20 groups (10 in a group) and the join back together again at the other side of the forist, but some wanted to stay behind witch made 18 groups, so we set off. i was with Lynette Scavo, 7 gunners and a medic but that didn't mean anything. after ten minutes of treaking we didn't see anything apart from ferns, trees and plants untill we got into a clearing and all around us were some of the biggest snakes i had ever seen, we were surrounded.

"Permission to fire sir?" stammered one of the gunners.

"Fire, fire, fire now!" screamed Lynette Scavo, I had forgotten she hated snakes. amidsd the noise of the firing guns we heard a strange noise and then silence, apart from the faint hissing, then suddenly we were lifted off are feet and pulled far above the ground. It was then when I looked up, we were being pulled up by two women and taken to a tree house at the top of a redwood, when we got to the top i realised who they were.

" Karen McCluskey, Katherine Mayfair or Gabrielle Solis wich ones are you?"

"I am Mary Alice Young and she is Katherine Mayfair" said one, "and we have just saved your lives, but how did you know are names and why are you in the forist?" so i told them the hole story and when i had finished we went to bed.

Chapter four: Death tree

It was around midday when we came out of the forist. in front of us was a camp and aproxmatly 7 other groups but Bree Van de Kamp was not among them, next to me were Mary Alice Young and Katherine Mayfair, they had decided to come with us.

We stayed in the camp for a few days while a few more groups arrived, when we finally left for the dock, witch was in the distance (a mile and a bit), we had about 110 people with us. after fifteen minutes march we stopped and rested by a really big tree, but by some strange reason Mary Alice Young and Katherine Mayfair were avoiding it but then something happened a massive hole in the side of the trunk had just appeared and above it were two eyes.

"The trees alive!" someone shouted, but no matter how fast the people leaning on the tree got up and ran, vines from the canopy swang down and wrapped themselths around there victims. The problem with this was no matter what we did nothing would stop it. so in the end we just ran, and ran, and ran untill we reached the bank of the lake, we lost 57 people in that acident and Katherine Mayfair was badly hurt.

Chapter five: Acid lake

I was about to bend down and drink some of the water when around me people started screaming and as i looked up i saw someone in the corner of my eye shouting "Don't drink the water!" and then in front of me loads of people's hands and faces started burning off and most of them dropped down dead. it was just then the man reached us.

"I -GASP- just saw you -PUFF- the waters acid it changed when the bomb went off and if you want to get across you'll have to follow me".

It took about five miniuts to get to the dock from where we were and on the way we found out from him that Karen McCluskey died years ago in the old airfield, plus she was one of the missing people himself, Gabrielle Solis, and after all thats happened there's only one thing left to do; get the laser.

"I made some boats out of meatle with some floats on the sides but i've only made two and they only hold twenty"

"Well we lost 17 in the acid so that would make 18 in each boat"

"Good i'll take you strait away but remeber too far to the left you'll hit the rocks, too far to the right you'll hit the Monster."

Me and Lynette Scavo and some other people were in one boat and Gabrielle Solis and the rest were in the other, after five miniuts we split up then half an hour later we came to the other side of the bank but we were not alone because there on the floor was the to half of Gabrielle Solis.

"What happened?" I said as I realised she was still alive

"We hit the rocks then swearved to near the Monster, she picked me up and flung me over hear. i thought id make it but half of me went in the acid -COUGH- goodbye..."

Gabrielle Solis was dead, but on the edge of the forist was a camp and in that camp was Bree Van de Kamp.

Chapter six: The sea monster

"I thought you were dead" i said as i reached the camp.

"No, we acidently went to far to the left in the forist and came out here"

"Its lucky your alive, but guess what, we found two of the people Mary Alice Young and Katherine Mayfair"

"Well we better find the others then"

"No, there both dead"

"So lets get the laser then"

"Fine but we'll have to get past them first" and as i said that all heads turned in the direction of my finger and saw the monsters.

"Ah yes the first one you can sneak by really easyly but the second wont leave her guard for anything..." ('and those claws hurt!' said someone behind us, and as i turned around i saw a man with slash scars over her chest and face) "...as i was saying," continued Bree Van de Kamp, "so we nicknamed him 'the Edie Britt'."

"Well its settled then, we'll have to use the missile and then we'll have a clear path to the gold."

But just then there was a big roar and 'the Edie Britt' was gone, but then to the left of us we saw a sea monster and by the look of it, it was roughly a mile long. but it was the mouth that was the problem as there were rows upon rows of hundreds of teeth, but luckerly there in the corner of her mouth was 'the Edie Britt's' foot.

"It seems to have joined us."

"Yeah and that gives us one less thing to kill, he's eaten 'the Edie Britt'."

Chapter seven: Going home

Two days later after getting the laser we were halfway across the sea. The people that stayed by the boat had finished mending it and had come to help us, and in the hole trip 86 were dead and 88 were missing in action, probely dead aswell, but at least now we're going home.

THE END!


End file.
